Cat and Mouse
by FriendofFoes
Summary: Running through the streets of Domino, Yugi never stood a chance. Lemon, Yaoi. YxYY.


Holy crap...

More A/N near bottom.

You can skip after the second bracket - it's just info on how this lemon came to be...

Warning: Hot steamy lemon. If you do not like YAOI or LEMONS (or have no clue what they are) LEAVE NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, cussing... xD

* * *

><p>The streets of Domino were silent, void of any sound or movement. It was unusual for such a high tech city to be a ghost town. Perhaps, had people been there, they would have noticed the event taking place near Kaiba Corp tower.<p>

Yugi ran through the streets frantically, feet pounding against the pavement. His arms were red from small cuts, standing out on his pale skin. A few cuts were noticeable in the black leather outfit he was currently dressed in. He looked around in desperation and prayed to any deity that would save him. He quickly turned a corner and froze.

There he was.

Yugi quickly turned back. Shoot! Wasn't he behind him? A chuckle echoed through the air. Did it matter? He couldn't let that monster catch him!

A sound flew in his ear and he turned slightly only to find his body shoved against a store window.

"You thought you could escape me, didn't you, little one?"

Yugi struggled against the body, but it was inevitable. Strong tan arms wrapped around his waist as a face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Yugi stiffened and let out a cry when he felt something wet trace his neck upward. The foreign object proceeded to trace his skin from his shoulders all the way to his small ear lobe. He felt the man nibble at his ear, gasping and feeling warmth flow through him.

"Do you like this, Yugi? Do you crave it?" A breath of hot air was released in his ear, "You are the king, so I must serve you."

Yugi's eyes widened, "No! Stop!"

The man threw Yugi down, smirking as Yugi cried out. He quickly positioned himself above the little hikari, making sure that one of his leather boots was firmly planted on Yugi's groin. Yugi whimpered, feeling heat grow down where the man's foot was and, though he was scared out of his wits end, felt as if he would explode with pleasure.

"But," the man said, causing Yugi to stare up at the man's playful burgundy eyes, "it is your duty and your honor to play the part of a king... That is..." he pressed his foot down harder, "Unless you want to concede defeat. Then I'd be free to take what I desire." The man lowered himself down to sit down on top of Yugi, perfectly positioned above Yugi's growing member. The man chuckled darkly. "It seems that you're just as excited about this as I am..."

Yugi stared at the man above him, taking in his smug face and his perfectly spiked hair. What was he to do?

The man decided for him and started grinding against Yugi, making Yugi moan out. He smirked wider them started running his hands up Yugi's arms, feeling Yugi's body arch up to meet his as he reached the top of Yugi's leather tank top. He watched as Yugi's eyes opened and he crushed his lips to Yugi's.

Yugi's eyes widened, and he gasped. The mysterious man plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He forced his mouth down onto Yugi's, not give Yugi a chance to breath. It wasn't graceful, it wasn't pretty - but to that man, it was perfect: filthy, nasty, and downright sexy...

This beautiful hikari was perfect - and was his and only his.

The man took advantage of Yugi's silence and started taking off the younger one's shirt, starting with the buckles that adorned the leather shirt. Once through, he quickly pulled off the leather shirt, exposing the hikari's white chest.

Yugi's eyes snapped open as he felt a cool breeze across his chest. He broke the kiss, "Please!"

The man chuckled yet again, making the sound seem downright naughty, "You want this? You want me to fuck you on the sidewalk? Right here, right now?" He flicked a nipple, watching as Yugi groaned from the double assault on his body.

Yugi was gasping for air. The man was still slowly grinding on his member while kissing him senseless and messing with his nubs. Oh, god... This man knew his body well... Yugi felt his hands drift into ebony locks of hair.

Yugi felt the man's tounge on his neck, licking around his collarbone and slowly tracing it down to his chest. His breath quickened as he felt the man trace a small circle around his nipple before biting it. Yugi cried out as the man kept the nub between his teeth, putting pressure and moving his teeth back and forth. He felt the man move off of his small body, straightening out on top of him. Yugi was about to question him before a scream tore from his mouth. The man above him smirked around Yugi's nipple as he roughly fondled Yugi's member outside his leather pants. He pressed and groped it as Yugi screamed his pleasure.

The man lifted his head and licked the opposite nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue, "I need an answer here, Yugi. Do you want me to fuck you little ass? Or do you want me to go down on your dick?"

Yugi shook his head. "Please… please…"

The man laughed deeply, sending a rumble from his chest to Yugi's body, "I'm going to need to hear it, little one. We're not going anywhere until I hear the dirty words from your mouth." He grabbed the object under the leather pants roughly, causing Yugi to scream.

"I –AH!" Yugi started, thrashing his head around as he tried to push the man's head downward toward his dick, "Please! Please lick it!"

The man's eyebrows raised up, "Lick what, Yugi? I need to hear it word for word…."

Yugi clenched his teeth, "Suck it. Please." He whimpered. The man moved both of his hands to the button on the leather pants and teased it.

"Oh, so now we want something sucked, hm?" The man pressed the button down, causing Yugi to moan, before undoing it. "Well, tell me, what do you want sucked?" He bent down to Yugi's stomach and breathed over the only indentation there. "Is it here?" He dipped his tounge in and swirled it around, causing Yugi to moan. The man suctioned his mouth over Yugi's belly and suckled, treating it as if it was Yugi's mouth

Yugi threw his head back again, feeling as if the pavement was heating up below them. How did this start again? Wasn't he supposed to be running from him? Another wave of pleasure ran through him as he felt the man start pulling down his pants zipper.

"Gods... Please…" Yugi panted. The man paid no heed and continued to suck on his belly button while slowly undoing the zipper. Finally, when he reached the torturous end, he raised back up with his hands on Yugi's hips.

"Now, what do you want me to do, little one?" Yugi stared into those burning eyes, willing him to understand. "No? Oh well, maybe…" He watched the man start to get up.

Yugi pushed the man's head down to his crotch, "Please suck my dick! Please! Make me cum!" He didn't care if he sounded stupid or perverted, all he cared about was finding some release from this man's actions and damn it if he wasn't going to finish!

The man broke out into a full on smile, "That's my Yugi." Suddenly, Yugi's pants flew off. The man stared at the small erection that was predominate on the young boy, "Well, well… someone's more than ready…"

"Damn it just – "Yugi's thoughts flew out the door when the man leaned down and started sucking the tip hard. He screamed to the heavens as the man sucked as much of the pre-cum off his dick before licking up the sides and going down on the boy, not stopping until he felt the soft curls of Yugi's pubic hair under his nose. Yugi's hands flew out of the man's hair and searched for something to grab onto. The only thing that he could find, however, were the cracks in the pavement, but that was good enough for him. The man kept sucking, taking him deep then going to the very tip. Yugi tried to hold on, but couldn't. He came, screaming the man's name to the heavens.

Yugi stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed as he basked in the glow of his orgasm, before he felt a soft touch on his ass. His eyes flew open as he looked down to the man, who wore a wicked smirk. "No, don't you even –"

"You had yours, " The man pushed one finger up in to Yugi's ass, chuckling as the other man's head flung back in pleasure, "It time for mine…"

Yugi screamed in pleasure, feeling the man add another long and slender finger into him. God, this man was playing him perfectly as if he were a simple instrument. His body arched up as the man put another finger into him and screamed as he found his G-spot.

"You ready to give me my prize, little Yugi?" The man leaned over to whisper into Yugi's ear then proceeded to lick in earlobe and give it a small nib. "Well, do you want it? Do you want to spread those long white legs of yours after I just tasted you while I go down on you one last time? What about me hiking those legs right over my shoulders and fucking you bloody raw? Huh?" Yugi bit his lip, feeling his erection coming back. "So, which one should I do? Should I suck you draw again?" Yugi shook his head. "Oh. How about I leave you?" A cry echoed through the sky. "Oh, then that leaves only one option."

Yugi felt the fingers press against his spot again before withdrawing. He quickly took a few deep breath before feeling his body being inverted upside down. "Ah! What-what are you doing?"

The man situated his body between Yugi's legs, throwing them over his shoulders, and raising his own body onto his knees. "I want you in the dirtiest position I can think of right now." He placed his own erection at the entrance of Yugi's body. "You'd better hold on."

Yugi hooked his feet around the man's neck and tried to find some purchase in the ground, but was unable to before he felt a sharp pain in his ass. "AH!" Yugi arched as best as he could, reaching around and trying to grab anything while the man entered him. He tried to relax, but to no avail.

"Damn, Yugi," The man gritted his teeth as he spoke, "You're so damn tight. " He gripped Yugi's elevated hips tightly and pushed completely in, feeling those hot wall constrict even tighter around his cock. '"Should I start now, taking control from you completely?" A small whimper of pain. "I know you get off on this, little one. You always sashay around in those leather pants for me. It's time to get your just reward." The man pulled out of Yugi slowly and slammed back in, causing Yugi to scream. "You'd better hold on."

Yugi had no time to retort before the man's cock started slamming into him. He screamed, not knowing whether the tears were from pain or pleasure. He looked up to see his lower half elevated, his own manhood swinging around from the force of the pounding. The man's tan hands gripped his hips tightly, seeing small bruised forming from his grip. But what startled him was the lust found in the man's eyes.

Such a deep mahogany.

The man smirked again, "You lose, Yugi." One of the hands gripped on his hips left and grabbed his cock, pumping it harshly. He didn't even make it three strokes before Yugi screamed the man's name and came, his semen falling on his chest and his face. The man quickly followed, feeling Yugi's wall constrict around him.

Both stayed like that for a moment before the man pulled out, a small line of red following. He gently laid Yugi back down on the ground before grabbing the discarded pants.

"How was that, Aibou?" The man asked.

"It was amazing, Yami…." Yugi smiled, feeling the bliss of his release still over him. "Though how did you get the city –"

"Duel with Kaiba."Yami chuckled, "It's not hard to get anything out of that man.." Yugi giggled then winced. Yami shot up. "I didn't' hurt you, did I?"

"You pounded me into the pavement!" Yugi laughed. Yami threw his pants over Yugi before picking him up bridal style.

"Well, then, let me make it up to you…" Yami smirked.

Yugi chuckled.

"I get your ass next…"

* * *

><p>"Soooo… how was that Onyx?" FriendofFoes asked Onyx.<p>

Onyx was silent, "You based this off of the forum post where you assaulted me? You got this?"

FriendofFoes nodded happily.

Onyx blinked at her then sighed, "What goes through your head, princess, I'll never know… Let's get back to Duh, Winning now."

"Alright…" FriendofFoes agreed, standing up from her chair next to the computer, "But I get to top, alright my little uke?"

"DAMN YOU FOOFY!"

* * *

><p>Did anyone guess this was my first lemon? Tell me if you did or did not. REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
